Protection
by rainbow letters
Summary: ‘To protect someone or something is to prevent them from being harmed or damaged.’ KakaSaku.


Once again I have been wanting to write more but I have had no inspiration at all. I nearly jumped when this idea popped into my head, I was very thankful for Twilight for this idea.

I know that it's not exactly romantic KakaSaku but it's entirely up to you and how you see Kakashi's pov.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: To protect someone or something is to prevent them from being harmed or damaged

* * *

'_To protect someone or something is to prevent them from being harmed or damaged.'_

This is a definition that Hatake Kakashi lives by, but to him it means more than a summarised sentence in a dictionary.

To protect someone you would be able to read that person like a book, as if it were the story of their life and you knew when they were sad, happy, lonely, and every other emotion that existed.

To protect someone means that you would mould yourself around them like an indestructible fort. No matter what came their way, they would be safe.

To protect someone it should be evident in the protectors eye, emitting from their body like a surging wave that crashes towards their person and laps at their feet pulling them back into strong and powerful sea -into the safety of his hold.

To protect someone you would give your life and limbs to keep them out of harms way, even to sacrifice the smallest of cuts and bruises. They should never have to endure pain. Even though Kakashi knew pain made you stronger, his shielding front would not allow the ninja guidelines to suffice. Not for this one person.

This definition has never meant so more to him than when he met Haruno Sakura. Her naivety, weakness and self-absorbed ways encouraged him to protect her even more.

During the years she was out of his tutoring as the Hokage's apprentice, he knew she couldn't be in safer hands than with Tsunade herself. He dropped down his guard and waited until she returned.

Then he was reunited with her when she was 16, she shocked him and his tattered remains of a fort beyond belief when she punched a hole in the ground with a single fist. Yet, behind her smug green orbs he still saw a girl who needed his protection. He then instinctively set about rebuilding his barrier around her once again.

Now she is 22 and has just made ANBU status.

He is sat at the bar alone with his empty bottles of sake for company, as he looks over her shoulder he sees her surrounded by her friends who are all celebrating her long sought after goal.

She catches his eye from the centre of her crowded group and excuses herself politely from the noisy rabble.

He watches her walking over to him, and he looks at her- really looks at her and feels a glowing sense of pride.

"Hey Sensei, what's with the loner façade, this is unusual behaviour coming from you." She asks sarcastically, making herself comfortable on the stool next to him.

"Actually, I was reflecting on how proud I am of my favourite student." Glancing up out of the corner of his eye to meet her slightly amused expression.

"Really? I think that may be the second compliment you have ever given me."

"What was the first?" he asks playfully, knowing the words about to come out of her mouth.

"I believe it went along the lines of 'Sakura, you have grown' or close enough" She chuckled.

"I believe it was. By the way you look beautiful tonight." A blush emitted from her cheeks as she turned her head away. If he was honest she did look beautiful in the silky jade knee-length dress she was wearing, with her pale pink locks cascading over her shoulders.

"Don't get cocky Sensei, I'd be surprised if you could manage to give me 5 compliments throughout the rest of the time I will know you."

"Don't bet on it."

"I won't."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments before Kakashi turned towards her with a questioning look in his eye.

"So are you sure you're ready for ANBU?"

She frowned at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Why ask? Or is it because you won't be able to keep a close eye on me?"

"I'll find a way to watch over you somehow." He turned back to his drink, peeling off the label on the neck of the bottle.

Watching the bottle intently as he picked of bits of paper, she gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't need protecting anymore, Sensei."

He turned to stare back at her glowing emerald orbs, filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"I will always protect you, Sakura."

* * *

I would just like to say thank you once again for the reviews, favouring my stories and alerts. It encourages me to keep marching on through the uninspiring periods I encounter.


End file.
